Gigoló
by Anna Scheler
Summary: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer si tu familia necesita comer y no has cazado nada en una semana? Gale está dispuesto a todo, incluso a acceder a lo más bajo en la escala legal. Vender su cuerpo para poder darle a su familia y a la de Katniss. Este fic participa en el reto una pareja para... del foro El diente de león. Octubre: Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Este fic participa en el reto una pareja para... del foro El diente de león. Octubre: Gale.**

* * *

 **-I-**

Hay un hombre en el Quemador al que solo los más desesperados visitan. Una persona a la que aquellos a quienes se les acabaron los recursos acuden. Los comerciantes suelen ser solitarios y poseen el dinero para comprar compañía por una o varias noches. Las muchachas más humildes de la Veta concurren con regularidad a vender sus servicios a ese hombre al que apodan Cupido.

Gale Hawthorne lleva una mala racha. Luego de que su mejor amiga fuera voluntaria para salvar a Prim, se vio en la obligación de ser el único sostén de dos familias. Inesperadamente, la madre de la apodada chica en llamas, despertó de su letargo y sus habilidosas manos sanadoras le servían para hacerse de algo de dinero. Pero él debía encargarse de alimentarlas, llevar carne fresca, era sábado y no había conseguido matar siquiera una ardilla. El bosque le recordaba que la había perdido, que había pocas posibilidades de volver a verla; y por si fuera poco, el hijo del panadero se le había declarado públicamente.

Estaba desesperado vendiendo las últimas reservas de frutos y raíces, suficientes para comprar carne para una de las familias, pero no para ambas. Vio a Cupido, sentado en su taburete como de costumbre, y la idea cruzo por su mente. Negó enérgicamente, daría la carne a la familia Everdeen y procuraría cazar para su familia al día siguiente. Además eso es cosa de mujeres, quien podría requerir a un hombre como acompañante. Se quedó de pie frente a la tienda de Rooba viendo de reojo al hombre. Vio a Thom, su compañero de secundaria acercarse a Cupido. Luego de una charla corta el viejo le entrega unas monedas y el chico se aleja. Gale no entiende del todo lo que ha pasado, pero para su suerte Thom se acerca a la mesa de Rooba a comprar.

— Gale…

— Thom… — mueve la cabeza a modo de saludo, el chico pide a la mujer — ¿Qué hacías con Cupido Thom?

— ¿Perdón? — la pregunta le extraña al chico, que mira a todos lados viendo si alguien más le ha escuchado — Mete la nariz en tus asuntos Hawthorne.

— No quiero que sea mi asunto Thom… pero es tiempo de necesidad — hace una seña hacia el viejo — ¿hay demanda para alguien como tú en eso?

— Lo que es moda en el Capitolio es moda en los Distritos Gale — recibe la carne y las cambia por las monedas que acaba de recibir — incluso en un lugar venido a menos como el Doce.

— Gracias…

Pide a la carnicera que guarde un trozo más de carne para él, que volverá enseguida. Duda, duda como no lo ha hecho desde que tuvo la necesidad de ir al bosque pero este le aterraba. Respira hondo un par de veces y hace los pasos suficientes para estar frente al hombre. Mira a todos lados, pero en el Quemador nadie se ocupa de lo que no es propio, nadie juzga.

— ¿Qué buscas pequeño Hawthorne?

— ¿Cómo funciona tu trabajo Cupido?

— Es sencillo muchacho— le enseña un cuaderno estropeado, de tapas que en sus días buenos fueron rojas — anoto tu nombre aquí y por cuantos días deseas prestar tus servicios — el chico asiente — el precio por día es de 10 monedas, seis para la mercancía, cuatro para el vendedor.

— Seis monedas… — suficiente para un buen trozo de carne— anótame — musita abatido — solo un día.

— El mínimo son siete muchacho, ya sabes para darle tiempo a tu compradora de conocerte y de que la conozcas — el chico rechina los dientes, pero asiente — Hay reglas…

Las numera. Los encuentros son solo nocturnos en la casa dedicada para ello, un lugar alejado del pueblo con varias habitaciones **(Nota de Autora: Un motel vamos xD).** Los encuentros son anónimos, siendo Cupido el único que sabe quiénes son ambas partes, la divulgación está prohibida. Lo pactado debe cumplirle, al menos una semana con la misma persona. No se puede romper el contrato, no acaba antes de lo pactado. La protección queda a cargo de las partes. Lo obliga a firmar al final de la página que cita su nombre.

— Adelántame un día del pago — acota en voz baja.

— Ni hablar, se paga por día de contrato, puede que no encuentre a nadie para ti Hawthorne.

— Si has encontrado a alguien que quiera a Thomas… sabes que encontrarás a alguien que me quiera a mí — Gale no presumía de su belleza o de su hombría pero había estado con muchachas desde los catorce y sabía que sería reclamado enseguida.

A regañadientes, Cupido le cedió el dinero. Gale pudo comprar más carne y salió del Quemador con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Por un lado podría abastecer a ambas familias de comida durante unos días. Pero, por el otro lado, su dignidad había caído en picado, aquel libro en manos de cualquiera podía ser su ruina. Si su madre se enteraba que él había tenido que llegar a ese extremo, se sentiría muy mal. Dejo los enceres en lo de su amiga y llegó a su casa exhausto. Apenas dos horas más tarde, un chiquillo apareció en su puerta, siendo él quien abriera la puerta. El pequeño, un pobre niño de la Veta, le entrego una llave y le dijo que debía estar a las diez en el lugar pactado.

Burlar a su querida madre no sería difícil. Desde que Katniss subió a aquel tren, el cazador apenas dormía, eligiendo el horario de la cena para escapar a la Pradera o algún sitio en el que pudiera estar solo. Lejos de cualquier aparato que se empecinara en trasmitir los condenados Juegos a los que su amiga se enfrentaba.

Tomó su morral de caza. No sabía cuál debía ser su aspecto, mucho menos cual sería el aspecto de la horrible mujer a la que debía complacer por dinero. Decidió buscar la ropa oculta bajo su cama. En una caja de aspecto antiguo había un pantalón y una camisa, ambos blancos. El atuendo que su fallecido padre usó para desposar a su madre, antes de que aquella casa les fuera cedida. Acaricia la tela con cariño, pensando que el uso que está por darle es una causa de fuerza mayor. Mete el contenido de la caja en el morral y sale por la puerta sin despedirse de nadie.

Camina oculto bajo las sombras por las callejuelas desiertas del Doce. Apenas son las nueve pero el trecho que separa la Veta del lugar del encuentro está a casi cuarenta minutos y necesita asearse antes de…lo que deba ocurrir. Llega al lugar y no le sorprende encontrar a Cupido sentado detrás de un mostrador. El viejo sonríe y Gale puede notar que le faltan la mitad de los dientes. El hombre señala una puerta y el castaño se interna por el estrecho pasillo. Cierra la puerta y se dirige al baño. Quita su desgastado traje de cazador y asea su cuerpo y cabello. Cambia su ropa y luego de observar unos minutos el reflejo que devuelve el espejo; se sienta al borde de la cama, esperando lo que para el significa el fin de su dignidad.

~GALE POV~

El cuarto es simple. Un espejo, una cama matrimonial y una ventana con cortinas que da a la alambrada oeste. Retengo la respiración por momentos, pensando en que comerciante faltará a sus votos matrimoniales para acudir a mi encuentro. Ciertamente no espero a nadie especial cuando la puerta se abre frente a mí. Dado que tenía la vista pegada al suelo, empiezo el escrutinio desde sus pies. Unos zapatos caros, que ciertamente no son de la tienda Cartwright. Un vestido color rojo se entrevé por debajo de la capa que la extraña ha utilizado para cubrirse. Aún no he alcanzado a ver su rostro cuando un rizo dorado rebelde, escapa de la capucha del abrigo.

— Tu…

— Hola Gale — baja la capucha de la capa, descubriendo los rizos dorados y el rostro que más detesto en todo el distrito.

— ¿Cómo eres participe de algo como esto? — la miro con sorna incapaz de entender lo que pasa por la mente de esta mujer, bueno niña con complejo de mujer capitolina.

— Cupido pasa siempre por la mansión — hace caso omiso a mis ácidas palabras y se sienta al borde de la cama a escasos centímetros de mí, se aferra al borde de su falda y tiembla —él le lleva el libro a mi padre para que elija una acompañante — me mira, aquellos ojos azules lucen tristes, desvío la mirada porque no sentiré pena por esta chica, la esposa del alcalde tiene la fama de demente, lo que explica que el hombre acuda a acompañantes nocturnas.

— ¿Y tú sigues su camino? — suspira quedamente, casi es un quejido de angustia.

— Desde hace unos años reviso aquel cuaderno esperando no encontrar el nombre de Katniss — el nombre de mi amiga en aquellos labios me parece sumamente extraño — está semana, hoy, buscaba el nombre de Prim… en cambio, encontré el tuyo y supe que tenía que ayudar.

— No quiero tu lástima Undersee… y tampoco me acostaré contigo así que…

— No pagué por sexo Gale — las mejillas pálidas están de pronto sonrosadas — pagué por tu compañía… y porque sé que jamás aceptarías mi dinero si no fuese en un intercambio.

— Para eso están las fresas — sé que ya casi acaba la temporada, y sin fresas perderé aquel dinero extra, pienso que si Katniss no vuelve dará lo mismo porque no le llevaría fresas a esta cría por mis propios medios.

— Ni todas las fresas del bosque alcanzaran para mantener dos familias a flote si ella no…

— Ella volverá — el grito nos asusta a ambos — ella volverá — susurro quedándome inmóvil — tiene que…

— Katniss es fuerte, lleva una semana allí y aún está en pie…

— Me voy de aquí— me levanto, incapaz de escuchar lo que será un lastimero discurso de apoyo.

— Acepta el dinero Hawthorne — se apresura a pisarme los talones— acepta el intercambio con Cupido y ya…

— No lo haré — la miro con rabia, los ojos azules no desvían la mirada y debo concederle que me intriga la aparente fortaleza de la hija del alcalde.

— Tienes un contrato — musita la joven sin retroceder ni un paso — si faltas a él… Cupido debe entregarte y te encerrarán…

— Si no estás satisfecha — mascullo por lo bajo, pensando en mi familia, en las rubias parientes de Katniss — ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Katniss es mi única amiga, estoy destrozada… sé que no te importa, que me odias, no es por ti… Prim no aceptó el dinero de mis manos y realmente quiero ayudarlas — las lágrimas nacían en el azul más profundo que había visto y rodaban por las pálidas mejillas hasta perderse en la lujosa tela de su vestido.

— Solo tuve una mala semana — afirmo intentando sonar despreocupado — no necesito tu caridad Undersee.

— Tu no… — afirma con tristeza, la miro intrigado — soy yo la que necesita hacer algo por Katniss, ella me dio algo que nadie en este distrito pudo darme y cuando se fue en aquel tren… — se quiebra, cae de rodillas frente a mí con las manos en su rostro, casi siento pena, si ella no fuese parte del circo que la envió lejos.

— Que dirá tu padre si averigua que le has dado tu dinero a los pobres pequeña Madge — no evito el sarcasmo, ni siquiera teniéndola a mis pies.

— Quizás lo obligarían a exiliarme…

— Ja… seguro — alza la mirada, las lágrimas se deslizan aun — no…

— Un avox… como las chicas que se han ido luego de que pasara su edad de cosecha — le miro con sorpresa, todos conocemos los rumores, promesas de una buena paga a cabo de servicios domésticos, chicas que jamás regresan.

— Con menos razón aceptare — pongo una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

— Si abres gritaré… Cray está por aquí… igual que mi padre… Gale — se levanta, barre las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y limpia sus rodillas, no vuelve a mirarme.

— ¿Me entregarías?

— No quiero hacerlo — la veo quitarse la capa, es un bonito vestido, se le ve bien aunque procuro quitarle los ojos de encima — solo quiero que aceptes el dinero y te quedes aquí las horas necesarias… cumplas la semana y ya, no es tan difícil Gale.

— Lo es — mascullo avanzando hasta ella con demasiado ímpetu, acabo chocando contra sus pies y por consiguiente, termino sobre ella en la cama — es una deshonra recibir tu ayuda Undersee.

— Tu honor… importa poco Gale — no me he levantado, he quedado prendado de su mirada— tus hermanos, Prim, tu madre y la de Katniss… ellos importan.

— Puedo cuidarlos sin ti — mascullo en voz baja, se acomoda bajo mi peso, sus mejillas están rosadas.

— Puede ser más fácil… todo, puede ser más fácil.

No sé porque no me levanté como un resorte en cuanto caímos en la cama. No entiendo que me llevó a dejar mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Ni como dejé que se acercara y me besara sin previo aviso. Sus labios saben a fresas, las mismas que entregué aquella mañana. No se separa, no me alejo, respondo. Muevo mis labios sobre los suyos. Es un beso llano, no como los que proporcioné en otras ocasiones, pero me llena de un calor que tampoco sentí en aquellos momentos.

— Lo siento — susurra, sus manos en mi pecho queman, empuja así que me levanto, está completamente roja, no me mira.

— Aceptaré el dinero… — musito viéndola temblar, me mira emocionada — pero no volveré a este lugar Madge…

— Lo arreglaré…

— No puedes — rio con sarcasmo.

— Suena como si no supieras quien soy — gracias por recordarme tu status, el foso que nos separa.

— ¿Qué harás?

— Cambiar los términos… no más citas nocturnas… durante el día… tú — me mira fijamente — me llevaras al bosque — me entrega el primer medallón de madera que indica que hemos pasado la noche juntos.

* * *

 **Tiene un inicio raro y prometo que se pondrá peor jajaja. Llevo como cuatro capítulos escritos pero aún no sé cómo terminara así que nos iremos enterando los próximos días.**

 **Si recibo reviews y veo que gusta probablemente suba el siguiente antes del fin de semana.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **-II-**

Me negué y aun así logro un cambio en las reglas. Si no consentía, me acusaría. Así que aquí estamos. Son las siete de la mañana de un domingo y estoy esperando a la hija del maldito alcalde del Doce para traspasar la cerca. La Pradera aún está cubierta por el rocío matutino. Espero que no venga, que no haya logrado burlar a su padre, pero la veo acercarse a cámara lenta.

— Esto es un error Undersee… de pronto la cárcel parece más seguro…

— El bosque es seguro Gale, tú lo traspasas cada día — _no seas irónica conmigo Madge, por favor._

— Nos meterás en problemas Madge…

— Andando Gale…

Traspaso la alambrada y la sostengo para que haga lo mismo. Lleva un mono azul largo hasta los pies y unas botas que apenas tendrán dos usos. Camina frente a mí como si no temiese a nada. Lo observa todo, yo solo puedo mirarla a ella. Solo he pasado unas horas con ella la otra noche y logró derribar cualquier imagen que pudiese tener de su persona.

— El lago… — susurra deteniéndose, voltea a verme — ¿Sabes dónde está?

— ¿Cómo? — la miro sorprendido.

— Katniss me lo dijo una vez… — parece emocionada, no quiero mostrarle, es de Katniss y mío.

— No sé dónde está…

— Oh…

— ¿Te apetece recoger tus propias fresas?

— Sería genial — chilla emocionada, debo poner mi mano sobre su sonrisa, me mira asustada.

— Si gritas así nos pones en peligro — instintivamente ha puesto su mano sobre la mía y una corriente eléctrica hace que mi corazón se acelere, la suelto — Perdón…

— Lo siento — susurra dándose vuelta, sonrío cuando sé que no me mira.

Ha cambiado incluso la forma de caminar. Es más cuidadosa, aunque sigue observándolo todo como si en la vida hubiese sido capaz de encontrar un árbol. Cruzo delante y la guio hasta el pequeño fresal que hemos acomodado con Catnip. Estoy por darle la bolsa de cuero en la que juntamos las fresas cuando saca una de su morral y me mira sonriente.

No sonrías para mi Madge, quiero seguir odiándote, necesito seguir odiándote. Recoge las fresas más rojas, incluso pregunta si puede comerse alguna y se le iluminan los ojos cuando asiento. Me alejo unos metros y trato de cazar. Me descubro volteando hacia ella a cada rato. Le veo dar vueltas cuando la brisa se cuela entre los árboles. Sus rizos se alborotan y su sonrisa vuelve a acelerar mi pulso. Cazo dos patos salvajes y dos ardillas, pero pierdo la posibilidad de agregar dos conejos solo porque la encontré viéndome mientras le espiaba.

Se queda sentada a la sombra de un sauce mientras recojo las trampas y algunas hierbas que ha pedido la madre de Katniss. Cuando vuelvo a ella, sus ojos están cerrados y puedo notar por el subir y bajar de su pecho que se ha dormido. Me acerco sin hacer ningún ruido y me quedo frente a ella simplemente viéndola. Tiene un rostro bonito, pestañas largas y rizadas, algunas pecas en las mejillas y sus labios son rosados. Recuerdo su beso y la intriga me invade. Pienso en las posibilidades, de que esa chica tan lejos de mi alcance, sienta algo por mí.

— Gale — susurra, vuelvo a prestarle atención, el rubor se le ha subido a las mejillas — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Estaba esperando ver cuánto tardaba una bestia salvaje en devorarte dado que decidiste dormir en vez de estar alerta — se sonroja más aun y frunce el ceño levantándose con rapidez.

— Lo siento… — musita sin mirarme — deberíamos volver.

— Eso lo decido yo ¿sabes? — Me mira sin entender — soy él que tiene que alimentar dos familias…

— Ya — parece encogerse aún más — lo… lo siento.

— Undersee — mascullo exhalando con fuerza, en dos pasos estoy frente a ella, tiembla ligeramente — era una broma — empujo su frente con mi dedo índice y dejo escapar una carcajada, esperando que al menos sonría.

—…— se voltea y empieza a caminar, creo oírla suspirar.

— ¿Madge? — La alcanzo enseguida, sigue oculta bajo su mata de cabello, viendo al suelo — Madge… lo siento…

— No debí dormitarme, no dormí bien anoche lo siento — la detengo y cometo una osadía, tomo su mentón y la obligo a mirarme, tiene los ojos acuosos y noto las bolsas azuladas bajo sus ojos.

— Fui cruel… no sé cómo… comportarme contigo Madge Undersee.

— Como si fuera una chica normal Gale, no soy especial.

Quiero darle la razón, pero no es cierto. Ella no es normal, normal, para mí, es una chica de la Veta, ella es especial, lejana una extraña. Sin embargo asiento y seguimos caminando. Pasamos algunas ardillas y ella apenas dedica unos segundos a verlas. El ambiente es tenso aun cuando estamos al aire libre. Creo que sin querer, o queriendo, he herido su orgullo y ahora mi dignidad pende de un hilo.

La ayudo a cruzar la alambrada. Sacude cualquier suciedad de su ceñido mono y de sus botas. Desenreda su cabello y lo amarra en un moño perfecto. Me quedo viéndola pasar de chica regular a muñeca del Capitolio y veo la brecha entre nosotros expandirse. Vuelvo a odiarla, por nacer rica y acomodada mientras mis hermanos y yo nos jugamos el día a día. Y me odio, por nacer en la Veta y estar tan lejos de su alcance.

— No sé qué pensar — exclama, me he quedado viéndola, de nuevo.

— ¿Sobre qué? — frunzo el ceño.

— En el porqué de tus miradas — hace una pausa — ¿buscas más razones para odiarme? ¿O simplemente estás maldiciéndome?

— Ni una ni otra Madge…

— Mañana será en mi casa… — la miro con sorpresa, jamás podré burlar a sus padres, a sus mucamas.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

— No puedo ir cada día al bosque Gale… mi casa es un sitio seguro y mañana en la noche… el Alcalde se va a su visita nocturna — se aferra a su morral, suspirando.

— Tu casa…

— Solo tienes que ser cuidadoso, te espero a las diez, puerta trasera… no toques, estaré esperando — me entrega el círculo de madera, acariciando levemente el dorso de mi mano al cerrarla con la suya.

Y se va, me quedo junto a la alambrada como un idiota viendo como la rubia desaparece de mi campo de visión. Su casa, jamás he estado en la mansión. Realmente está loca.

Hago los cambios en el Quemador. Cupido me da la paga del día cuando entrego el medallón. Alcanzo a comprar algo de azúcar y tela con el dinero extra. Mi madre tendrá para hacerle una blusa nueva a la pequeña Posy y Prim podrá hacer dulce con las fresas extra y el azúcar. A costa de Madge, gracias a ella.

El padre del maldito panadero le ha cedido ropa de los hermanos mayores a mi madre. Ropa con algo de uso pero que claramente está en mejor estado que la mía y la de mis hermanos. No quiero aceptarla, pero ella insiste y daría lo que fuera por ser el causante de la sonrisa de mi madre. Además, debo ir a su casa y aquel vestuario era mejor que el mío en cualquier caso.

— No tienes que irte hoy también… — veo a Posy colgada de la falda de Hazelle, me mira fijamente — podemos ver a Catnip juntos.

— Calla Posy — chilla mamá, mi corazón se detiene, Katniss obtuvo un once como puntuación y escapo ilesa del baño de sangre.

— Pero mami — agrega la pequeña señalándome — está triste…

— Estaré bien — mascullo besando la coronilla de mi hermana y la de mi madre.

— Cuídate Gale…

No sé dónde piensa mi madre que asisto. Supongo que espera que acuda al Quemador, a refugiarme en lo que me queda de Katniss cuando el sol cae y el bosque no es seguro. Quizás cree que paso la noche en la Pradera, rogando que llegue el amanecer. La realidad es que hasta el día anterior, pasaba las horas frente a la casa de Katniss esperando que saliera en mi encuentro. Así fue anoche, pero no la noche anterior a esa y tampoco está. Pasaría la noche en la mansión del alcalde. Vaya locura.

Elijo las calles más desiertas. No es difícil, durante los Juegos todo el mundo se queda en casa, sobre todo si los tributos de tu distrito siguen vivos. Vaya que lo están, Katniss atada a un árbol, Peeta Mellark aliado a los profesionales. Me alegra no tener que verlos, no quiero verla sin mí, desprotegida. Llego a la mansión y noto que no hay seguridad. Pienso en quien osaría colarse en la casa del Sr. Undersee y entiendo que no haya peacekeepers rondando, solo serían un estorbo para las salidas nocturnas del alcalde.

Voy por la puerta de atrás. Me invade el recuerdo de Katniss insistiendo para que trajéramos aquí las fresas cuando recién empezamos, diciendo que su nueva amiga era amante de aquel fruto y que obviamente su padre pagaría bien. Una pequeña farola sobre la entrada trasera, me permite ver mi reflejo en el cristal de la puerta. Luzco bien, igual que siempre, de la Veta. El pomo gira y una mano se asoma desde dentro, toma la mía y tira hacia dentro. Escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí.

— Hay un problema — musita poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios, conectando su mirada azul profundo a la mía — quítate los zapatos y sube las escaleras, segunda puerta a la derecha ¿Si? La puerta tiene un cartel.

— Madge — la voz es de su padre, la miro con miedo.

— ¿Si? — Chilla viéndome a mí, la pregunta es para mí, me agacho quitando mis botas — ya voy padre.

Corre dentro, oigo una puerta azotarse. Mi corazón parece salirse de mi pecho y pienso en mis probabilidades de huir. Simplemente abrir la puerta y volver a mi casa. Recuerdo su mirada, el azul penetrante y decido asomarme. Estoy en la cocina así que simplemente sigo, el camino se bifurca, Madge corrió en dirección al salón, quizás al estudio de su padre. Al otro lado está la escalera. Cada escalón parece alejarme más de la planta de arriba y para cuando llego debo regular mi respiración. Me siento un ladrón, pienso en lo que me harán si me encuentran, en lo que le harán a mi familia.

Segunda puerta de la pared derecha. La luna entrando por el ventanal que está al final del pasillo, me permite ver el cartel. "Pequeña Maysi" cita el letrero y pienso en que quizás aquel es su segundo nombre. La puerta no tiene traba así que entro y cierro con mucho cuidado. Hay una lámpara de mesa encendida por lo que no estoy en la oscuridad. Es un cuarto lleno de rosas, flores por todas partes y sin embargo el cuarto no huele a ellas. Huele a fresas, a Madge. El piso es alfombrado así que desisto de volver a poner mis zapatos. Me siento en la cama, atento a cualquier sonido.

— ¿Tiene que ser hoy? — la escucho decir, está nerviosa.

— Baja la voz Madge, tu madre no ha tenido un buen día — me apego a la puerta, incapaz de dejar de escuchar — ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer, cariño?

— No padre, pero creí que tenías una reunión — _¿por qué no me echaste Madge?_

— Se retrasó media hora… toca para mí — siento repulsión por el hombre que proclama frente a su hija sus citas.

Me quedo pasmado cuando un sonido lo inunda todo. Abro apenas la puerta para que el sonido no se distorsione y descubro algo nuevo sobre mi "cliente". Es una melodía suave, un instrumento del que solo oí hablar, el piano. Pero no es ese mi mayor descubrimiento. La voz dulce de Madge es aún más melodiosa al cantar y me hace pensar que Katniss tiene competencia en el canto.

Dura unos minutos. De pronto cesa así que cierro la puerta y espero. Una puerta produce un chirrido y alcanzo a escuchar una despedida por parte del alcalde. Luego oigo pies descalzos correr de un lado a otro y finalmente subiendo las escaleras. Por un momento entro en pánico y me oculto en el baño de la habitación y aguanto la respiración.

— ¿Gale? — Enciende la luz principal de la habitación inundando mi escondite con su luz — ¿Gale?

— Aquí — suspira al verme, cierra la puerta con una mano, me apresuro a tomar la bandeja que carga la otra — ¿Por qué él estaba aquí?

—Su… reunión se retrasó.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir? — me mira sorprendida.

— Yo… el contrato… Cupido tiene ojos en todos lados.

— Mientes… — dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y me acerco, ella por inercia retrocede— Madge sé cuando alguien miente.

— No miento — musita sin mirarme, acaba contra la puerta y yo frente a ella, demasiado cerca.

— ¿Por qué en tu casa?

— Dijiste que no volverías a aquel lugar…

— Y tu dijiste que iríamos al bosque… princesa — mascullo — ¿A qué juegas? ¿Esperabas tener a quien culpar? ¿Querías venganza porque te hice sentir mal ayer?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Porque me metí contigo en el bosque… fui cruel… ¿Es tu venganza?

— Simplemente me sentía sola — susurra abatida, suspira y me sobrepasa — dormir es casi imposible y creí que si estabas aquí podías hacerme compañía… eres libre de irte — abre una pequeña cajita de arriba de un escritorio, toma un circulo de madera y me lo arroja — Puedes irte ya…

— Mierda — mascullo acercándome a ella, tiembla ligeramente — lo siento.

— Vete Gale… mañana iremos al bosque y ya — no voltea a verme, simplemente se queda en pie.

— No me iré — me siento en la cama, me mira con rabia — debo cumplir un contrato… — no afloja el ceño — no luces satisfecha.

— Idiota — murmura sentándose en el suelo frente a mí, sonríe tímidamente señalando la bandeja — no sé si has cenado… — hay galletas, una tetera, algo rojo en una jarra y panes de queso, la chica frecuenta la panadería de Mellark.

— ¿Tu? — si cene, Hazelle no me habría dejado ir de otro modo.

— Si, pero siempre hay tiempo para un tentempié.

— Madge… — acoto luego de una larga pausa, me mira.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué me besaste la otra noche? — abre y cierra la boca algunas veces, sus mejillas se tornan igual de rojas que el jugo de fresas que sostiene en las manos.

— Para retenerte — logra balbucear, evita mirarme, sigo sentado en su cama así que me bajo al suelo — no podías irte sin oírme.

— Te dije Madge…

— Gale — susurra con temor, me mira, estoy comiéndola con la mirada, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo incorrecto que es esto, pero tampoco puedo evitar arrebatarle el vaso y dejarlo sobre la bandeja.

— Se cuándo mientes…

Se arrodilla, apenas para impulsarse mejor hacia mí. Tomo su rostro en mis manos y la acerco al mío hasta que sus labios rozan los míos. Me embriaga su sabor a fresas y abandono sus mejillas para atraerla a mí. Tomo sus caderas y la obligo a moverse. Acaba sobre mis piernas, abrazada a mi cuello mientras acaricio su espalda. La beso suavemente, disfrutando sus labios, su cercanía, el calor que emanan nuestros cuerpos.

Está condenadamente mal. Si alguien me descubriese en su cuarto en medio de la noche, robando un beso de los labios más caros del distrito, mi vida y la de mi familia estarían acabadas. He visto lo que ocurre con los que osan inventar rumores sobre la mujer del alcalde y sus locuras, aun cuando nuestros agentes de la paz no suelen ser demasiado violentos. Que pasaría conmigo si soy descubierto. Dejo de besarla, de tocarla, me quedo estático sintiendo como su calor es incitante.

— ¿Qué? — murmura cuando dejo de corresponder su beso— Gale…

— Esto está mal Madge— deslizo mis manos hasta que acaban sobre la alfombra.

— Tu familia y la de Katniss necesitan el dinero Gale…

— No esto, no Cupido — la empujo, me levanto, se ha quedado en el suelo viéndome sin entender —ESTO… — nos señalo — tu y yo… eres hija del alcalde, yo soy de la Veta… vendí mi persona **(nota: quedaba muy sexual poner "vendí mi cuerpo" xD)** para darle de comer a mi familia, tu simplemente diste tu dinero porque te sobra…

— Yo…

— ¡Maysilee! — los ojos de Madge se abren de par en par, en un instante está de pie — ¡Maysilee!

Me quedo muy quieto viendo como los ojos azules de Madge se abren de par en par y palidece. Es el grito más desgarrador que he oído en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Ya saben que hacer... fav, review y follow para que les avise cuando se sube el siguiente n.n**

 **No olviden pasarse por mi perfil de Fanfiction y por el foro el Diente de león n.n**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **-III-**

— Mamá… — suspira quedamente y pone una mano en mi pecho, oímos un golpe y al mismo tiempo miramos la puerta — Vete Gale… por la puerta de atrás… mañana… podemos hablar ¿sí?

— Madge…

— Gale — susurra aferrándose a mi camisa, me mira con tristeza — Vete — sale primero, le sigo hasta que entra en otro cuarto y entorna la puerta.

— ¿Maysilee? Oh mi querida Maysilee estás viva.

— Mamá…

— ¡No estás muerta hermana que alegría! — oigo el suspiro de Madge y siento pena, no quiero, pero no puedo evitarlo.

— Si cariño estoy bien… debes… debes subir a la cama ¿sí? — se oyen algunos ruidos, sábanas moviéndose y el peso sobre la cama — ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Por qué bajaste de la cama?

— ¡Jugo! De fresas por favor y cántame Maysi…

—Cla-claro — ahora entiendo la compra de las fresas, el letrero, su rostro angustiado, el poco dormitar.

La escucho cantarle un buen rato. A veces la melodía es interrumpida por un sollozo ahogado. Estoy parado frente a la puerta, no puedo moverme, mejor dicho no quiero hacerlo. Cuando deja de cantar me meto en su cuarto, quiero disculparme, tengo que. Le oigo cerrar la puerta de la habitación de su madre y arrastrar los pies hasta el suyo. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí sin siquiera ver que estoy allí y se derrumba. Golpea suavemente su frente contra la madera sollozando bajito. Me acerco con cautela pero aun así nota mi presencia. Va a gritarme, abre la boca y me mira enfurecida pero le callo. La apego contra mi cuerpo y le siento gritar en mi pecho. La abrazo y siento sus manos aferrarse a mi camisa. Me siento una basura por odiar a alguien que pasa algo asa cada noche.

— Tenías que irte — apenas le oigo porque mi pecho amortigua sus palabras, me mira alejándose — debiste irte.

— No… escucha…

— Gale ha sido demasiado por un día… puedes decir lo que sea mañana — apaga la luz central — la puerta de atrás nunca tiene llave… puedes irte por allí.

— Madge no quiero irme.

— Pues yo soy el cliente y exijo que te largues — cae sobre su cama, se hace un ovillo y se aferra a una almohada.

— Madge… lo siento — susurro yendo hasta ella, tomo una manta que está a los pies de la cama y la extiendo, no me mira — no tenía idea…

— No te creas especial, nadie lo sabe Gale…

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y sé que espera que me vaya para llorar. Sopeso la idea de meterme bajo sus sábanas y los problemas que eso traería. Pienso en que en realidad es por lo que ella ha pagado y que ciertamente me besó. Respiro profundamente y corro la manta, no se inmuta, sigue aferrada a la almohada apretando los ojos. Solo cuando siente el peso extra sobre su cama abre los ojos y me mira. No dice nada, apenas se corre para dejarme más espacio. No suelta la almohada y deja de mirarme cuando estoy bajo la misma manta que ella. Apenas nos separan unos cuantos centímetros pero es como si estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia.

La pequeña luz de su mesilla de noche me permite verla. Hecha un ovillo a mi lado temblando ligeramente ahora que deja correr las lágrimas. Estiro mi mano y acaricio sus bucles dorados, me sorprende la suavidad de su cabello, lo fácil que es hacerme adicto a ello. Suspira profundamente algunas veces y pronto el cansancio me gana.

El movimiento en la cama me despierta. Siempre fui de sueño ligero así que no me sorprendo. Me pregunto porque Posy habrá decidido pasarse a mi cama cuando mamá puede cuidar su sueño. Abro los ojos para asegurarme de que este arropada cuando lo recuerdo todo. No es el cuarto que comparto con mis hermanos, no es mi casa de la Veta y ciertamente no es Posy quien se ha movido en la cama.

Madge Undersee, la hija del alcalde, duerme sobre mi pecho aferrada a mi ropa. Estoy en su cuarto, en la mansión, en muchos problemas. La veo dormir, se ve angelical con el rostro sereno y los labios entreabiertos. Vuelve a moverse y acaba a mi lado, a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Debo odiarla me dice mi cerebro, pero no puedo. Rozo sus labios y responde incluso en sueños. Mi corazón se acelera por alguna extraña razón.

— Gale… — susurra en cuanto me separo de su boca.

— Lo siento — me disculpo pensando en que es una descortesía despertar a alguien con un beso, sin embargo no abre los ojos.

— Me gustas — murmura antes de voltearse y exhalar pesadamente, aún está soñando.

Una completa locura, ciertamente. Noto que hay claridad y salto de la cama ahogando una maldición. Corro ligeramente las sedosas cortinas. Casi amanece. Mi corazón late tan rápido que mi pecho duele. Le oigo moverse en la cama y ella sí que no evita maldecir. Me mira, sus ojos son tan expresivos que casi rio al verlos tan abiertos. Sale del cuarto en puntas de pie, voy a ponerme las botas cuando caigo en que haré más ruido si estoy calzado. Demora demasiado en volver. Estoy poniéndome enfermo, si soy descubierto será mi fin. El libro de Cupido habrá pasado a la historia como el momento en el que perdí mi dignidad porque si soy encontrado no habrá nada de mí que requiera de dignidad.

— No hay nadie aún — susurra metiéndose en el cuarto — papá no ha vuelto y mi nana no se ha levantado todavía — debes…

— No tienes que echarme Madge — mira al suelo, me acerco a ella hasta apegarla a la puerta — ha sido una noche rara, pero no puedo negar que la disfrute.

— Mentiroso — musita cohibida, no me mira así que tomo su mentón — tienes que…

— Me iré — me quedo varios segundos fijándome en sus labios — te veo a las tres en la Pradera.

Salgo de aquel sitio prohibido con el corazón en la garganta. No hay nadie alrededor así que no soy tomado por sorpresa. Casi jadeo cuando llego a la plaza principal. Tengo tiempo suficiente de ir a colocar las trampas y volver a casa antes de que a Hazelle se le pare el corazón.

— ¡Hawthorne! — volteo rápidamente conteniendo la respiración.

— Darius… casi me matas del susto — el peacekeeper pelirrojo es inofensivo, casi parte de la familia tácita del Quemador.

— ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? No hay escuela, no trabajas y ciertamente el bosque no está en esta dirección ¿o sí?

— Vengo de… vengo de lo de Cupido. — no tiene caso ocultárselo, lo vi con el maldito viejo, Darius es un comprador asiduo.

— La caza ilegal no paga tan bien supongo — oculta la risa bajo la barba pelirroja y de haber sido Thom lo habría golpeado.

— Sabes bien mis motivos — espeto casi furioso.

— ¿Quién te ha comprado? — le miro con rabia.

— No es de tu incumbencia, si no vas a detenerme déjame ir a no ser que quieras ir de caza conmigo.

Alza las manos en señal de rendición y me deja ir. A mí nadie me ha comprado, solo he tomado un préstamo que jamás en la vida podré devolver. Cruzo la alambrada, busco mi arco y el carjac y me dispongo a preparar las trampas. Logro nudos decentes y cazar un par de ardillas antes de que toquen las campanadas de la torre. Mi madre se habrá levantado hace mucho y ciertamente estará esperándome con su sermón ensayado sobre responsabilidad y muerte, sin Katniss y bla, bla, bla.

Le vendo las ardillas al panadero. El hombre me da fuerzas, por Catnip, quiero hacer lo mismo, pero quiero a Peeta Mellark muerto. De otra forma mi amiga no volverá. Me regala unas galletas para mi familia y me da una hogaza grande por la caza.

Hazelle me chilla con ganas, siempre había vuelto antes del alba. Le doy el pan y las galletas y dejo un beso en su frente. Protesta, pero no por mucho, mis hermanos están despiertos y ya han sentido el aroma a dulce que desprenden las galletas glaseadas.

Duermo un par de horas, me aseo y me visto para ir de caza. Prácticamente huyo de mi familia y sus preguntas por mis emociones. Estoy roto, solo y confundido. Soy consciente de que los dos primeros sentimientos corresponden a Katniss. La confusión, eso es obra de la chica rubia que se acerca al trote hasta mí. Me desconcierta su brillante mirada azul, su sonrisa, su suave voz. Chocan abruptamente con todo lo que siento por los de su clase.

— ¿Me mirarás con desprecio mucho tiempo más? — tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y está mirando el suelo.

— No era desprecio — muevo el alambre para que cruce y le sigo.

— Seguro… — está enfadada, será una tarde difícil.

— Madge… — se dedica a cortar la hoja de un árbol en trocitos.

— Solo hagamos como que no ha pasado nada ¿sí? —fija su mirada en mí— no has visto ni oído nada en mi casa, esa noche no ocurrió más que para Cupido que recibió el medallón…

— Yo…

— ¿Dónde iremos hoy? — voltea y empieza a caminar, me lo pienso.

— No…no sé — _quiero olvidar lo que vi, lo que oí._

—Oh debe haber mil sitios por aquí — _su madre alucinando, sus lágrimas, el canto más bonito que he escuchado, sus besos_ — ¿Gale?— _Descubro que no, ni quiero, ni puedo._

— Hay un sitio…

* * *

 **Es un capitulo corto pero está cargado de emociones, ¿No creen?**

 **Amo esta pareja, creo que es la única razón por la que Gale me cae bien jajaja.**

 **Espero sus opiniones!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

* * *

 **-IV-**

Tomo su mano. Intenta soltarse pero no le dejo. Avanzamos por el bosque rápidamente. Las cuentas dan en mi cabeza. Veinte minutos de caminata ligera, unas dos horas por allí, recolectaré las trampas y estaremos en el pueblo antes de las seis de la tarde. Se queja de mi agarre algunas veces, o de que estoy yendo muy rápido, pero cualquier sonido se esfuma cuando lo que nos rodea deja de ser bosque para ser prado. A unos quince pasos está el lago.

Suelto el agarre, le oigo inspirar profundamente, alzando los brazos. Sale corriendo en dirección al lago. Se queda a unos pasos del agua observándolo todo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, pienso en lo diferentes que somos ella y yo. Soy un pobre diablo de la Veta, ella la hija del alcalde del distrito. Debo usar ropa cedida y pelear por cada día de comida, ella tiene vestidos nuevos traídos del Capitolio y personal que le cocine lo que desea. Ella, es Madge Undersee. Yo, un maldito gigoló.

— Estás completamente prohibida — murmuro en un suspiro.

— El bosque también Gale… —me sorprende, está a mi lado — y sin embargo aquí estamos.

— Lamento no haberte…

— Entiendo, es un lugar muy bonito… un lugar de Katniss y también tuyo, no soy quien para pedirte que me lo mostraras…

— No confiaba en ti en ese momento…

— Solo pasaron dos días…

— Has cambiado mi maldito mundo en esos dos días Madge… — me mira, el brillo en sus ojos ha desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Ya no crees que soy una chica rica con la vida acomodada porque su padre es el alcalde del distrito?—avanza algunos pasos para acercarse al lago — ¿no crees que sea tonta o hueca como todos los capitolinos que vemos en la televisión?— suspira —O es ¿Qué ya no piensas que estoy a kilómetros de ti?…

— Madge…

— Porque en realidad todo eso es cierto Gale… si soy la hija del alcalde, si visto la moda del Capitolio y hablo como ellos…quizás también sea algo tonta y no lo suficientemente bonita y aun así no estamos a kilómetros de distancias tu y yo— se sienta y le imito — también soy la chica que debe reconfortar a su madre aun cuando ella no me reconoce sino como su hermana… incluso soy la hija de un hombre que es infiel a su mujer y que no le importa que yo esté ahí cada noche viendo cómo se va con otra — tiene la vista puesta en el lago pero sé que está llorando, su voz se estrangula por momentos — también soy la chica que está estúpidamente enamorada de ti desde los once…

— ¿Qué? —me quedo pasmado, creo que dejé incluso de respirar.

— Eso da igual… tu solo piensas en esto como una locura que cometes para salvar a tu familia y a la de Katniss y eso está bien… al menos podré ayudar de esa manera — se abraza a sus rodillas, _mírame._

— Madge no eres tonta… eres… una excelente persona — me posiciono frente a ella — y aunque sea absolutamente extraño para mi… me gustas, no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza aunque quiera y aun si me odias por la imagen que tenía de ti…

Me mira, sus ojos aun acuosos por el llanto. Toma mis mejillas y me besa. Me impulso hasta que acaba bajo mi cuerpo sobre la hierba. No se queja, acomoda sus manos en mi nuca y me obliga a acercarme a sus labios nuevamente. Primero beso su nariz, su mentón, acabo perdido en su boca.

No soy consciente de mi cuerpo, no más. Solo busco crear reacciones que no he visto en ella, recuperar las que alguna vez logré. Me mira con un brillo diferente, sus labios entreabiertos, el rubor intenso en sus mejillas. Rodamos en la hierba y ella termina a horcajadas sobre mí. Acaricia mi pecho hasta volver a estar totalmente sobre mí. Vuelve a besarme, está vez es osada y muerde mi labio inferior. Mis manos viajan por inercia a sus muslos, da un respingo, profundizamos aún más nuestros besos. Mis manos ascienden por su pierna saltándome aquel sitio en su anatomía y acaban a cada lado de sus caderas, por debajo de su vestido, mi piel en contacto con su piel.

— Alto — musita separándose de mí, respira con dificultad, me impulso hasta quedar sentado, aún con ella sobre mí.

— ¿Qué?

— No fue esto por lo que pagué — susurra jadeando, se levanta con rapidez y acomoda su vestido.

— ¿Madge?

— Debemos volver — exclama, me levanto también.

— No puedo volver tengo que recolectar las trampas — sentencio sin entender su cambio de actitud.

— Vale…volveré primero — mete su mano en un bolsillo oculto en la falda del vestido y luego toma mi mano — solo quedan cuatro días…

Suelta mi mano y se va corriendo. Solo puedo verla alejarse. Abro mi mano, el medallón para Cupido. Estoy seguro de que algo se me ha pasado, hice algo mal, solo eso puede haber sido. Pero es extraño, he tratado a todas las muchachas de la misma forma que a ella, entonces porque no está feliz. ¿Por qué parecía totalmente desconcertada con el transcurso de los hechos?

Recojo las trampas. Hay suficiente para ambas familias y para intercambiar por velas e hilo. Está vez podré ahorrar lo que me dé el anciano. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y me siento un imbécil. Esa chica no tiene que relacionarse conmigo, pertenecemos a estratos diferentes, mundos completamente opuestos. Sin embargo no puedo olvidar sus labios, su rostro, su piel en contacto con la mía. He estado con chicas, ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres y viene a interesarme alguien completamente prohibida.

Paso por la mansión presidencial. Me preocupa que se haya perdido, que este herida. Oigo el piano, una melodía sumamente intensa. Puedo imaginármela acariciando las teclas con rapidez sin despeinarse un rizo. Me tienta acercarme a la ventana del salón pero decido que no es buena idea y tomo rumbo a la Veta.

…

Hazelle me despierta con una sonrisa. Es la primera vez desde que Katniss fue cosechada que amanezco en mi cama. Besa mi frente y acaricia mi grueso cabello como cuando tenía seis años y me levantaba para ir al colegio. Susurra que hay té caliente y algo de pan si quiero desayunar. Hago caso, me levanto y lavo mi rostro para acabar sentándome frente a una taza de humeante te de hierbas y triángulos de pan. Se ve que Prim le ha cedido a Hazelle algo del queso de su cabra, porque está untado en mis rebanadas de pan de tesela y hacen mucho por mejorar el sabor.

Dejo un beso en la frente de mi madre y salgo. Apenas son las seis y el cielo está cambiando ligeramente a un tono rosado. No estoy mirando al frente por lo que chocar contra alguien era casi inevitable. Maldigo en voz baja estirando la mano para ayudar a la pobre chica que se ha quejado al acabar sentada en el suelo.

— Lo siento — hago contacto con esos ojos azules inconfundibles — Madge ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Le oculto más bajando la capucha de su extrañamente deslucida capa — ¿Qué rayos? — veo a todos lados, los mineros hace una hora que trabajan, el resto probablemente duerma.

— Yo…

— Mejor calla, tienes una voz demasiado conocida.

Se queja apenas cuando le apego a mi cuerpo para ocultarla lo más que puedo. Es ridículo, la capa apenas le cubre la mitad del cuerpo y trae zapatos caros. Mascullo una maldición y le siento estremecer en mis brazos. Ha rodeado mi cintura con sus débiles brazos y camina a mi paso aunque seguramente es más rápido de lo que está acostumbrada. Cuando llegamos a la Pradera aflojo el agarre, me empuja y se aleja algunos pasos. Tiene la respiración acelerada y jadea un poco. Quizás fui demasiado rápido para ella. Sigue caminando, algo tambaleante hasta la alambrada. No voltea a verme y cruza.

Camino detrás de ella como si estuviera hipnotizado. Hace apenas ruido y no se ha bajado la capa a pesar de que hace calor al menos al caminar. Descubro que tiene una buena orientación, hemos llegado al fresal, se inclina ante el pequeño matorral e inhala con fuerza. Me dedico a armar las trampas, dedicándole alguna mirada de reojo. Ha dejado la capa en el suelo a modo de almohada y mira el cielo por entre las copas de los árboles. Cuando termino de colocar las trampas me acerco. No se inmuta aunque estoy prácticamente sobre ella y es cuando noto que está dormida.

Tiene un morado. No lo noté antes por la capa supongo y porque estaba viéndole de lejos, pero ahora que estoy a su lado viéndole desde arriba puedo ver casi un circulo oscuro en su brazo. Se mueve apenas así que retrocedo y vuelvo a lo mío. Me repito que esa chica no me importa, que lo que le pase es su problema y que cuando acabe esta semana infernal no volveré a dirigirle la palabra. Me centro en la caza, pero se escapan, una y otra vez erro el tiro. Porque le oigo suspirar o porque algún extraño sonido me alerta, por ella, porque me detengo a verle dormir como si fuera un hada en medio del bosque. Apenas logro cazar algunas ardillas y a una tendré que regalársela al panadero porque está destrozada.

— ¿Mal día para la caza? — susurra a mis espaldas cuando se me escapa la quinta ardilla del día.

— Absolutamente — mascullo soltando el morral junto a ella — quédate aquí… recogeré las trampas y volveremos, no sé cuánto tiempo te permita tu padre estar fuera de casa — sonrío con suficiencia, meterme con ella no soluciona nada pero su rostro apenado me reconforta por extraño que parezca.

Me alejo y recojo las trampas. Al menos esto ha ido bien. Dos conejos y un castor serán suficientes si tengo en cuenta las monedas que me dará Cupido por pasar mi tiempo con la chica. Volteo para buscarla y sigue al lado del morral. Le chisto y señalo el fresal para que tome las que quiera. Asiente levemente y se pone a recoger fresas. Intento cazar algo más pero es imposible. Recoloco las trampas para volver a por ellas más tarde y vuelvo al claro. Madge ha dejado su pequeña bolsa de cuero a rebosar de fresas junto a mi morral de caza y me observa casi con miedo. No sé qué ocurre conmigo, ni porque su temor alimenta una parte de mí que no considero nada agradable.

Le apego al tronco de un roble y le beso con rudeza. Olvido quien es ella, quien soy yo y porque está prohibido querer a alguien como ella. Le atraigo a mi cuerpo con una mano, firmemente aferrada a su cintura. Con la otra en su nuca, profundizo el beso aún más.

— Gale — alcanza a murmurar cuando nos separamos para respirar — detente… por favor.

— ¿Por qué? — Susurro sobre sus labios.

— No… no quiero esto — desvía la vista.

— Oh —me alejo lo suficiente para que su cuerpo y el mío no estén en contacto y veo que tiembla de arriba abajo.

— Yo solo quería ayudarte y a Katniss.

— ¿Y por qué te has dedicado a besarme Madge?

— Yo…

— No eres sincera princesita — frunce el ceño ante el mote — te deseo.

— No soy un objeto que puedas desear — acota poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, me observa con el ceño fruncido y quiero dejar de meterme con ella.

— No, eres la hija del alcalde, la mejor amiga de la chica que creía que amaba…

— ¿Creías?

— Diste vuelta mi mundo Madge hazte responsable.

Es ella quien me atrae a su boca. Rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y me besa. No deja de ser un beso suave hasta que mis manos se aferran a su figura. Profundizo el beso, sus manos se deslizan por mi pecho hasta acabar sobre mi abdomen. Las mías por el contrario suben a su espalda hasta que logro encontrar la cremallera su vestido.

Chilla atemorizada, no por mí, sino por el aullido de un lobo que escuchamos demasiado cerca. Oímos otro y va a gritar de nuevo pero le callo con una mano. Sus ojos azules lucen aterrados y temo quitar la mano. Le pido que se mantenga en silencio y asiente. Observo el bosque, todo luce bien. Camino hasta el morral, tomo el arco, el carjac y la capa de ella. Me vuelvo hacia la hija del alcalde que tiembla de pies a cabeza.

— En silencio ¿Sí? —Tomo su mano y la pongo sobre el morral— no me sueltes estaremos bien.

…

Otra vez estaré fuera durante la noche. De nuevo usando las ropas heredadas de los hijos del panadero. Nuevamente camino cuarenta minutos hasta la residencia que lleva Cupido. Esta es la última noche.

Llego primero de nuevo. Supongo que no es tan fácil burlar a su padre. Habrá tenido que esperar a que él salga para salir también.

Observo mi imagen en el espejo, preguntándome porque el cambio de planes, aunque no debiera extrañarme que no quiera ir al bosque de nuevo.

Toca la puerta y esta vez me acerco a abrir. La capa esta noche es negra y le cubre desde el cabello hasta las rodillas. Mira a cada lado del pasillo antes de meterse en el cuarto. Baja la capucha de la capa y me observa con esa mirada azul profundo que me hace creer que ve mi alma. Esos ojos también me recuerdan a Peeta y a su traición, a Prim y su tristeza al ver a su hermana desmayada bajo los efectos de las rastrevíspulas. Sin embargo está noche ellos dan igual, incluso pienso poco en Katniss porque la chica frente a mi suspira quedamente antes de sentarse a los pies de la cama.

— ¿Por qué aquí? — me siento a su lado y le miro fijamente, ella ve sus zapatos.

— Porque mi madre tiene uno de sus días malos…

— Lo siento —acoto más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

— Y porque es el final — veo como cierra con fuerza los ojos y aprieta sus labios hasta que son una delgada línea.

—Podemos… — nunca fui bueno con las palabras pero quiero decirle que no espero que esto sea el final.

— Mi padre cree que salgo con alguien — musita aferrándose a la tela de su vestido.

— ¿Y?

— Y no lo hago Gale… y esto debe terminar aquí… volveré a ser la chica que tu odias… la que se pasea con sus vestidos caros y toca el piano para sus padres… volveré a estar sola.

— No tienes que… tienes que tener amigos, eres la hija del alcalde.

— Katniss, ella era mi amiga.

— Ella está viva — mascullo más alto de lo que me gustaría— Lo siento.

— No es cierto — me sorprende su sinceridad o la forma en la que ahora sostiene mi mirada al punto de que soy yo quien la desvía al horrible cuadro que adorna la habitación— no lo sientes y no importa porque a partir de mañana tú te olvidarás de mí y volverás al bosque y…

Le callo de un beso. No porque no me guste su dulce timbre de voz sino porque detesto el modo en el que cree que voy a comportarme. Madge Undersee nunca me fue indiferente. Siempre supe que era bonita, que era talentosa y caritativa, Katniss lo decía de vez en cuando. No quería creerlo pero lo sabía. Y ahora estaba bajo mi cuerpo correspondiendo al rudo beso que inicié y me pregunto cómo podría ella pensar que le olvidaría.

Desprendo su capa y levantándole apenas de la cama, la quito de en medio. Deja al descubierto un delicado vestido celeste que hace juego con sus ojos. Esas orbes que me miran intrigadas y a la vez asustadas logran acelerar mi pulso, desearle. Vuelvo a sus labios y está vez sigue mi ritmo sin reparo. Sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda y le siento hacer presión para que me acerque. Lo hago y sentir su pecho en el mío me enloquece.

Damos una vuelta en la cama de modo que ella queda sobre mí. Espero que se acobarde y salga huyendo. Que me demuestre lo niña que es y lo poco que le merezco. Pero de nuevo me lleva la contraria. Vuelve a besarme, dulcemente, apenas rozando sus delicados labios en los míos. Son sus manos las que llaman mi atención. Se dedica a desprender uno a uno los botones de mi camisa y cuando ha terminado sus manos recorren mi estómago.

Me enoja. Por alguna razón siento la sangre hervir en mis venas porque de nuevo ella es diferente a la imagen de mi cabeza. Sin embargo no puedo enfocarme en ello mucho más porque susurra mi nombre en mis labios y enciende una llama que recorre mi piel de pies a cabeza. Mis manos antes rígidas en su cintura suben hasta dar con el inicio de su vestido. Oigo el diminuto quejido de su boca a la vez que bajo la cremallera. Me siento aun con ella a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y vuelvo a besarla con fuerza. Bajo su vestido hasta tenerla a medio desnudar y el contraste entre mis manos y la pálida piel es otra razón para alejarme de ella. Pero se apega a mí y sus pechos rozan el mío y siento su corazón galopando con fuerza.

No sé porque hemos acabado en una cama juntos. El primer día juré que no terminaría desnudo al lado de la hija del alcalde y hoy solo pienso que ojala hubiera un día más. Duerme tranquila a mi lado usando mi brazo de almohada y lejos de estar incómodo solo quiero apegarla a mí. Cuando Cupido toca dos veces la puerta avisando que se ha acabado el tiempo noto como las pulsaciones se me aceleran. Se revuelve bajo las sábanas y lo ilumina todo con su mirada azul. Sonríe tímida y se apega a mi pecho susurrando algo.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto, su beso en mi pecho me ha descolocado.

— Ha sido una buena semana cazador, pero ha terminado — suspira y se aleja de mí y con ella el calor de mi cuerpo se esfuma.

— ¿Por qué? — le veo pasearse desnuda por la habitación disfrutando ver su cremosa piel.

— Gale… cumplirás dieciocho… iras a las minas y cuando solo queden los domingos para dedicarte a ti mismo volverás a odiarme.

— Te dije que no te odio…

— Lo harás entonces porque tienes en tu mente que yo soy libre y tú estás atado al destino de los de la Veta.

— Eres libre — mascullo evitando verle.

— No lo soy, volveré al colegio a ser la marginada por mi status, vendrán del Capitolio a enseñarme para suceder a mi padre y tu estarás bajo tierra y con un poco de suerte… — hace una pausa — pasarás tus domingos al lado de nuestra querida Katniss… como corresponde.

— Madge…— quiero negarlo todo, tengo que, porque ella puede leerme como un libro abierto.

— Sé valiente Gale — pone la capucha en su sitio ocultando su rasgo característico y lanza sobre la cama el medallón — hemos terminado.

…

Tres semanas después Katniss está en la estación siendo recibida por todo el mundo. Está tomada de la mano del panadero y sonríen al público y a las cámaras. Quiero vomitar, golpear a Peeta, correr con Madge. Porque no ha acertado y no podré tener conmigo a mi amiga, a la chica con la que esperaba tener un futuro. Les doy la espalda a los trágicos amantes y la veo a ella en un inmaculado vestido blanco. Aplaude a los recién llegados y puedo ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Espero que me mire y por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzan pero me evita y camina junto a su padre hasta llegar a los nuevos vencedores.

El primer domingo luego de haber empezado en las minas amanezco sudando. Soñé con mi padre como las noches anteriores, muriendo en los mismos túneles que transito doce horas al día. Hoy es mi día libre e iré al bosque. Katniss no está, se fue con su trágico amante a recorrer los distritos. Intento llamar a Vick y a Rory para enseñarles a cazar pero no hay caso. Salgo solo con el morral vacío y un termo repleto de té caliente.

No hay nadie de camino a la Pradera y me sorprende verle junto a la alambrada. Está impaciente, le noto nerviosa mientras me acerco a su encuentro. Voy a hablar cuando se impulsa y me abraza. Me inclino apenas y nos besamos. El tiempo se detiene en ese instante y siento el corazón latir de nuevo a buen ritmo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — está más pálida que de costumbre y tiene las manos sudadas cuando se aferra a las mías.

— Hay problemas Gale… — mira por detrás de mí — será mejor que crucemos.

— Madge… — le llamo, ha caminado sin descanso, prácticamente estamos llegando al lago.

— Katniss… ella está en problemas Gale…

— ¿Qué dices? Está con su trágico amante de luna de miel Madge…

— Espiaba a papá — sincera ella y de pronto soy todo oídos— Snow no estaba contento con el truco de las bayas… hay distritos que lo tomaron muy a mal Gale…

— ¿Motines? — se habla en las minas, pero somos pocos y muy débiles para luchar contra el sistema.

— Levantamientos… — respira con dificultad — Katniss debía aplacarlo pero ya están en el Cuatro y no lo han logrado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— NO LO SE — chilla y cubre su rostro con ambas manos, le veo temblar y no puedo evitar a pegarla a mi cuerpo.

— Ella es una vencedora Madge no pueden hacerle nada…

Alza la vista y me mira. Borro de sus mejillas algunas lágrimas y le beso. No le he visto en meses pero el sabor a fresas de sus labios es inolvidable, el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y el sonido de su voz al gemir en mi oído cuando acabamos unidos sobre la hierba frente al lago. Estamos ahí un rato más. Logro una buena caza y recolectamos juntos las últimas fresas de la temporada. Llegamos a la alambrada sonriendo a pesar de lo que le trajo a mí en primer lugar. Se despide con un beso en los labios y se va por su lado.

Semanas después vuelvo a saber de ella. Katniss hacía poco que había vuelto de la Gira, el invierno azotó con fuerza y no había cazado nada bueno en semanas. Ese domingo conseguí un pavo y acabé topándome con la peor persona posible. El nuevo jefe hace de mi espalda una red en carne viva y de lo último que soy consiente es de los gritos de Katniss a mis espaldas y de los ojos de Madge viéndome entre el tumulto de gente. Su cabellera al darme la espalda antes de que caiga en la inconciencia. Después supe que robó medicina a su madre para ayudarme a dormir y caí en la cuenta de que de nuevo tenía una deuda que no podía pagarle.

…

Cuando anuncian el Quarter Quell descubro que estaba equivocado. No importaba que Katniss fuera una vencedora, Snow estaba encargándose de que acabara muerta y en está ocasión, asesinos profesionales acecharían a mi amiga. Tuve que hacer uso de mi autocontrol para no salir huyendo de las minas, tomar a Katniss y huir al bosque como lo habíamos previsto cuando volvió de la Gira. Tuve que soportar a los demás mineros lamentarse la suerte de ella sin conocerla siquiera, sus manos palmeando mi hombro en una señal de afecto que no quería de ellos. Pasé el resto de mi día pensando en Katniss y al salir de la mina y ver el cielo atardecer recordé a Madge, un pensamiento imprudente cruzó por mi cabeza y tengo que negar enérgicamente para quitarlo de en medio. Vuelvo a casa y como puedo quito el hollín de mi cuerpo y mi cabello. Rechazo la cena y salgo de casa. Oigo a Hazelle rogándome que me quede pero es sábado, mañana es mi día libre y no tengo ganas de pasarlo con mi familia lamentándose la suerte de Katniss.

Acabo espiando la mansión del alcalde. Sale de la casa por la puerta principal y hay un coche esperándole. Niego, incapaz de comprender como alguien como él puede hacer algo así. Me escabullo a la parte trasera intentando recordar que ventana es la de Madge. Hay luz en ella, es la única con luz. Dado que el señor alcalde se ha ido debo suponer que no hay nadie despierto en casa. Tanteo la puerta y en mi mente agradezco que esté abierta. Me quito los zapatos y me interno en la cocina de los Undersee. El corazón me late a mil por hora, haciendo casi imposible que oiga algo más que mi pulso en mis oídos. No hay nadie despierto aparentemente.

Subo los escalones lo más sigilosamente que puedo y camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta con el cartel. Toco una vez y en cuanto la puerta se abre me escabullo al interior. Abre la boca para gritar y le callo con mi mano libre. Me mira atónita con sus perfectos ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Lo siento — susurro abandonando mis gastados botines a un lado de su cama, quito mi mano de sus labios.

— Casi me matas de un susto — tiene una mano en su pecho.

— Perdón… — reitero.

— Estás aquí por ella… — susurra asegurándose de que ha echado llave a la puerta—

— Estoy aquí por ti — sincero, voltea a verme sorprendida — por lo que esta noticia hizo contigo — acaricio su mejilla, tiene los ojos rojos.

— Intente ir a verla, pero huyo… me quede un rato en su casa de la Aldea pero no apareció — sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas — van a matarla Gale.

—Puede sobrevivir de nuevo.

— Eres inteligente Gale… esto no fue escrito al final de los días oscuros esa regla se la inventó Snow para matar a Katniss — chilla bajito y aun así la apego a mi pecho para que no le oigan.

— No podemos hacer nada Madge…

— Gale… ¿Por qué te metiste en mi casa?

— Porque me di cuenta de algo importante — me dejo caer sobre su cama, ella sigue de pie frente a mí.

— ¿De qué? — pasa sus delicados dedos por mi cabello y sonríe apenas.

— Que no puedo seguir negándolo.

— No tienes que hacer esto — parece apenada — sé que le quieres Gale… — sonríe — yo simplemente fui…

— Te quiero Madge — le corto, se queda mirándome con la boca semi abierta a punto de seguir su discurso sobre Katniss y yo— Te quiero — insisto porque no creo que este escuchándome y es importante, creo que ni a mi madre le he dicho lo mucho que es para mí y esta chica se queda así.

— Mientes… — se aleja unos pasos.

— Eres idiota — acoto poniéndome en pie — claro que no miento.

— No puedes quererme… no soy nadie… no si me comparas con Katniss.

— No puedo hacer eso Madge — tomo sus mejillas obligándole a verme a los ojos — no puedo compararlas porque ella es mi mejor amiga y tú la insistente chica que se hizo con el corazón de un cazador furtivo y un gigoló a medias.

Sonrío de medio lado y ella me regala una hermosa sonrisa antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarme. Acabamos en su cama, ella sobre mi pecho mientras le acaricio los rizos. Duermo tranquilo esa noche, sabiendo que al menos hay una cosa con la que pude adelantarme a la hija del alcalde.

* * *

 **Ok, este capítulo es extremadamente largo y se subirá en un horario extremadamente extraño xD.**

 **Subo este ahora porque al final del día tengo que subir el epilogo o la fecha limite me pasará de largo jeje.**

 **Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden decírmelo en sus comentarios. Gracias a todas las que leen este fic n.n**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras.**

 **Cualquier error en el texto tiene que ver con que es de madrugada y estoy muerta. Lo arreglare en algún momento, o no.**

* * *

 **-V-**

El día de la cosecha Madge no está sobre el escenario como los años anteriores. La zona de adolescentes elegibles es apenas una mísera franja en a que Peeta, Haymitch y Katniss están de pie. Todo el distrito está aquí, viendo como nuestros vencedores deben volver. Katniss voltea a vernos. Prim emite un quejido y desvía la mirada, mi amiga suplica con la mirada y yo asiento, cuidare de ellas, el tiempo que sea necesario.

Cuando la condenada escolta se presenta hasta aquí puedo notar las bolsas que intenta ocultar su maquillaje. Está apagada y ni siquiera festeja el final del video. Su mano tiembla cuando mete su enguantada mano en la urna de las chicas. El nombre de la chica en llamas es apenas un susurro, Prim rompe en llanto y debo cubrir su boca porque podrían llevársela y no dejarla despedirse. Peeta no deja que Haymitch vaya con Katniss, se presenta voluntario y tomando la mano de mi amiga hacen la señal del Doce. Todos le seguimos, incluso Prim aun aferrada a mi brazo.

Atino a gritarle como advertencia. Unos agentes han aparecido de la nada. Intento acércame, saltar la cuerda que me separa de Katniss que chilla que deben despedirse, pero me detienen. Reconozco su tacto aun antes de verle, estaba aquí con la gente, conmigo. Se aferra a mi brazo y cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran sé que ha estado llorando. Niega con fuerza cuando intento separarme de ella para intentar ir a por mi compañera de caza. Sé que es en vano pero no puedo dejarla ir. Llora con fuerza y se desploma frente a mí. Me arrodillo junto a ella y le envuelvo en mis brazos.

Katniss y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntas ahora que la castaña no debía ir al colegio y tenía tiempo libre. Lo que solo profundizo su amistad y lo que ahora rompe el corazón de mi chica. Llora en silencio como tantas otras veces, oculta en mi pecho.

La plaza se despeja hasta que solo quedamos los dos. Ella se levanta de pronto y se limpia las rodillas llenas de polvo. Acomoda su falda y me mira expectante. Hace una seña apenas perceptible que señala hacia la Pradera y asiento. Me levanto también y le sigo en silencio. Llegamos a la alambrada, que desde hace días está electrificada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — se queda de pie viendo al otro lado.

— Gale… debo decirte algo vale pero debes prometerme que no vas a enfadarte.

— Madge deja el misterio — pongo mi mano en su hombro, voltea a verme — estás muy pálida…

— Si… estuve enferma…

— ¿Qué tienes? — es cierto que con el trabajo en las minas no le veo sino hasta los domingos, y hace muchos que no ha llegado a nuestro encuentro.

— Papá trajo un médico y llegaron los resultados… yo de verdad quería creer que no era cierto Gale.

— ¡Madge! — Estoy impacientándome, me sudan las manos y el pulso me late desbocado, no puede ser grave — ¿Qué tienes?

— Yo… — su mirada azul, algo vidriosa aun, se posa en mi — estoy embarazada…

— Madge no es el mejor momento para una broma dime que tienes….

— No es una broma Gale — toma mi mano y la lleva a su vientre — creí que estaba mal del estómago, que estaba comiendo de más por pasar tiempo con Peeta y Katniss… el medico dijo que estoy de cinco meses…

— Estabas tomando esas cosas que te dio la escolta.

— Empecé a tomarlas cuando volvieron de la gira.

— No puede ser — me alejo unos pasos, me tiemblan las manos— dime que bromeas… por favor Madge.

— Papá lo sabe, pero no le dicho de quien es — le veo temblar — nada va a pasarte lo prometo.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? — Se sorprende ante mis gritos y sus manos van a parar a su vientre — Katniss va rumbo a su muerte, me dices que estás embarazada y te preocupas por mí— sigo gritándole porque en realidad no sé qué decir que le haga algún bien — ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

— Casi un mes — musita acobardada y siento mis piernas aflojarse.

— O sea que ya son seis — asiente débilmente— por eso no venias a verme… — sus ojos extremadamente azules vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

— No sabía cómo decírtelo, Katniss dijo que lo tomarías bien y…

— ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Quién más?

— Solo ella, mi nana y mi padre… él me enviara al Dos… no puedo tenerlo aquí, sería un revuelo, tiene amigos allí que me resguardarán hasta que nazca y…

— Alto calla — le tomo por los hombros y le siento aún más frágil que otras veces — no puedes irte Madge.

— No puedo quedarme aquí… seré una deshonra para mi padre.

— No vas a irte… ¿Qué pasara con él cuando lo tengas? — chilla apenas cuando mi mano se apega al pequeño bulto— ¿Lo abandonaras en el Dos? — Tiene la mirada puesta en mi mano — ¡Mierda Madge mírame!

— ¿Te importa? — acota escéptica, sus cejas rubias casi tocándose al fruncir el ceño.

— Es mío también — acoto como si fuera lo más normal— lo siento — le abrazo con fuerza, siento sus manos aferrándose a mi cazadora.

— Gale…

— ¿No vas a dejarlo allí verdad? — hace años que no lloro, desde papá, los ojos me arden por intentar aguantar las lágrimas.

— Volveré con él o…ella pero no sé cómo acabará — se separa apenas para verme— ¿lo aceptas?

— Lo quiero como a ti tontita — rozo sus labios apenas y pasamos varios minutos abrazados en silencio — ¿Cuándo te vas?

— Mi padre dice que lo mejor es esperar a que empiecen los Juegos, estarán enfocados en el Quarter Quell no notarán la desaparición de alguien como yo…

— ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos semanas? — Roza mi mejilla y es cuando noto que como ella estoy llorando porque mi corazón se me detiene casi— Te iras…

— Solo serán unos meses…

— Debo irme — me alejo de ella.

— Gale…

Al principio camino. Luego corro como hacía mucho no corría. Me alejo del prado, de la rubia chica que salvo mi vida y la de mi familia en dos ocasiones distinta. Me alejo de ella ahora porque de todos modos se irá. Como Katniss, se alejará de mí y quizás no vuelva. Si vuelve tal vez esté demasiado lejos de mía alcance como mi amiga la vencedora con su nuevo novio y su casa lujosa lejos de la Veta.

…

Tres semanas han pasado desde que sé que seré padre. Intenté volver a verle pero no sale mucho de su casa. Tampoco he hecho un esfuerzo, fui yo quien se alejó no debería estar molesto si decide evitarme.

Sin embargo, hoy es distinto. Lo siento en mis huesos debo verle. Me digo que esperare a la noche y me escabullirle a su cuarto. Es mi día libre así que no hago mucho más que ver los Juegos. No tengo opción, Hazelle me obligo a venir a casa de Katniss a hacer compañía a Prim y a su madre. Le veo sangrando, una mano sobre su falso vientre de embarazada. Grita por Peeta aunque en realidad tiene los ojos en otra cosa. Toma el hilo dorado que el tipo del tres resguardaba con su vida. Se limpia la sangre que emana la herida en su frente y enreda el filamento en una de sus flechas. No deja de chillar el nombre de Peeta.

Me doy cuenta de lo que hará cuando sin hablar empieza a contar. Cuando llega a diez el primer rayo cae sobre el árbol que noto está lleno de el mismo hilo. Tensa el arco y le dedica una última mirada al rubio que acaba de llegar a su encuentro. Un momento después el cielo de la Arena se desprende y la luz se corta. No es la transmisión, todas las luces de la casa se apagan de pronto y las personas a mi alrededor emiten un quejido. El Doce suele quedarse sin luz por semanas, pero nunca durante los Juegos del Hambre.

Salgo a la calle y noto algo extraño. Los dos agentes de la paz que resguardan la entrada a la Aldea hablan en susurros a sus transmisores y a los pocos minutos empiezan a correr hacia el pueblo. Alerto a la madre de Katniss, a Prim y a mi familia. Algo va mal, lo presiento.

Corremos hacia el pueblo y se repite la historia. Las enormes camionetas blancas de los agentes van llenándose y salen a toda velocidad por la entrada norte. No puede ser bueno si el Capitolio retira a sus hombres. Mando a todos a advertir a los demás corremos por la Veta chillándoles a los demás que huyan a la Pradera y más lejos. No todos hacen caso pero algunos corren por sus vidas.

Me detengo en seco cuando estoy a unos pasos de la alambrada. Veo cruzar a mis hermanos y a mi madre, a Prim y a su madre y recuerdo a otra persona de tez pálida, ojos claros y el cabello dorado como el sol. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos incapaz de entender como pude olvidarme de ella. Me cruzo con algunos comerciantes que han oído nuestros gritos. Les doy indicaciones sin detenerme, queda un tramo aun para llegar a su mansión. Estoy a unos pasos cuando la primera bomba estalla detrás de mí. Volteo asustado. Quizás unas cuatro cuadras me separan de la enorme columna de humo. La panadería ya no existe. Me apresuro y veo como el Edificio de Justicia estalla en mil pedazos.

Veo una última camioneta salir disparada por la calle principal del distrito y me quedo viéndola cuando el estruendo de otra bomba se hace presente. Llego tarde. Estoy frente a los restos de la gigantesca mansión Undersee, viendo cómo se eleva la columna de humo negro que me recuerda al desastre en la mina que se llevó la vida de mi padre.

Le he perdido. Fui un idiota al intentar salvar un pueblo cuando debía ocuparme de mi chica y del hijo que llevaba en su vientre. Perdí a Madge, a Katniss y quien sabe, tal vez mañana vengan a por los que quedamos vivos.

…

Nunca creí que fuera a hacer del Dos mi lugar. Ha pasado casi un año desde que hice volar el Hueso con una de mis trampas. Hace un año y seis meses que creí que moriría por esos mismos agentes criados aquí. Ahora esté es mi hogar, lo he elegido yo. Lejos del Doce donde Katniss llora la pérdida de Prim y me culpa. No tan lejos del Cuatro a donde se asentó mi familia y la madre de Katniss porque el Doce ya no es lugar para ellos.

El gobierno de Paylor me da una casa enorme y ostentosa en la que vivo solo. Es cerca de mi trabajo y aun así conservo el enorme coche que me fue cedido. Vivir solo no estaría tan mal si no pasara mi tiempo pensando en todo lo que se ha perdido. Para colmo esté lugar me recuerda a ella, porque se supone que aquí habría tenido a mi hijo si se hubiera ido a tiempo del distrito minero. A veces le busco aunque sé que es imposible que esté en este lugar. Cuando veo una cabellera rubia debo hacer uso de mi fuerza de voluntad para no chillar su nombre y que una desconocida e mire con miedo.

Cuando no soporto las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto salgo a caminar. No he cazado y no volveré a ello así que los paseos son mi nueva forma de relajarme y despejarme. Camino sin rumbo pero acabo en el mercado. Lo cual es bueno porque necesito algunas cosas. Me detengo en el puesto de frutas y me dedico a elegir algunas, evitando a toda costa las fresas. Algo choca contra mi pierna y al ver abajo sonrío. Un niño pequeño se tambalea siguiendo su camino. Me extraña verle solo, no tiene más de un año. Le alzo en brazos y me paraliza lo enormes que son sus ojos color plata. Sonríe abiertamente y puedo ver uno o dos dientes en su pequeña boca. Sonrío también y descubro un hoyuelo en su mejilla. Es gracioso, este niño me recuerda a Posy cuando bebé, solo que ella tiene mi tono de piel y este niño claramente es hijo de un comerciante.

— ¡Kilian! — Oigo la voz femenina a lo lejos, una mujer avanza lentamente repitiendo el nombre una y otra vez de espaldas a mí — ¡Kilian!

— ¿Tu eres Kilian? — pregunto al niño que me mira y juguetea con las chapas de mi cadena.

— Kiki — chilla emocionado aplaudiendo con sus regordetas manos.

— Hey — exclamo intentando llamar la atención de la joven que está quizás demasiado lejos — lo siento volveré — le indico a la mujer que asiente sin más — Disculpa encontré algo que creo que te pertenece — con una mano tomo su hombro para que voltee a verme mientras con la otra cargo al pequeño.

— Oh Kilian casi me matas del susto — lo arrebata de mi lado y lo apega a su pecho.

— ¡Mami! — estoy petrificado, apenas puedo respirar.

— Muchas gracias — alza la vista y confirma lo que creía por su tono de voz — Gale…

— No… lo siento creo que estoy confundiéndote, cuida a tu hijo.

Vuelvo tambaleándome hasta el puesto de frutas, saco las monedas de mi bolsillo y se las dejo a la mujer. Tomo la bolsa de la compra y me alejo de ahí. Le oigo decir que son demasiadas monedas pero da igual tengo de sobra. Tengo que salir de ahí. Estoy enloqueciendo. Tomo el atajo a mi casa y llego en apenas minutos. Me encierro y voy al buro, tomo el pequeño contenedor y trago una píldora. Estoy enloqueciendo.

Cuando siento que la presión y mi pulso se normaliza dejo de apretar los puños y vuelvo a la cocina a desarmar mi compra. Ha pasado casi una hora y no puedo olvidar sus ojos azules viéndome con asombro, como si yo fuese un fantasma y no ella. Alguien toca a la puerta así que termino de colocar las cosas en su lugar y abro la puerta sin fijarme.

— Realmente eres tu… — se mete en mi casa y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, va sola.

— ¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí?

— Yo te seguí — toma mi rostro en sus manos, siguen siendo suaves, se pareen a las de ella.

— No es una buena broma, no le hice nada a su hijo así que no sé porque me siguió a mi casa pero debe irse.

— Gale soy yo es que acaso no lo entiendes— chilla exasperada cuando intento que vuelva por sobre sus pasos — Soy Madge… Soy Madge Undersee.

— No lo eres — acoto con seriedad — ella ha muerto y no se quién eres pero vete…

— Gale por favor… — insiste en un susurro tomando mi mano, la electricidad me recorre hasta la medula y no puedo quitarle la vista de encima.

— Vi tu casa estallar en pedazos… hace poco sacaron cadáveres de ahí, dos mujeres rubias y una anciana… estás muerta Madge… te enterraron en el Doce.

— Cuando la luz se cortó Salí a buscarte — musita entre sollozos — un agente me encontró y me obligo a subirme con ellos — vi la columna de humo a lo lejos y supe que mamá, mi nana y Victoria estaban muertas…

— ¿Victoria?

— La prima de mi madre estaba en casa porque mamá no se sentía bien y no podía soportar estar con ella a solas…

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— Craig era el encargado de traerme aquí en primer lugar… su familia cuidaría de mi… y lo hicieron.

— ¿Por qué no me buscaste? — le tomo por los hombros y le sacudo con fuerza.

— Creí que estabas muerto — chilla con fuerza alejándose de mi — vi el acto… cuando Katniss le disparo a la mujer y todo se volvió un caos tú fuiste con ella y se la llevaron creí que los rebeldes los habían matado —se deja caer con las manos en el rostro, llora con ganas.

— Katniss está viva — acoto como si fuera importante— Maté a Prim — agrego dejándome caer frente a ella.

— De momento… solo me importa saber que tú estás con vida.

Jamás creí volver a saborear sus labios. No esperaba en la vida volver a sentir el calor de sus dedos acariciando mi nuca, su cuerpo amoldándose al mío perfectamente, su boca con sabor a fresa inundando la mía con cada beso. No creí que agradecería que Madge Undersee me comprara por una semana para ser su gigoló. Pero tampoco creí que ella acabaría sobreviviendo al bombardeo, que estaría sana y salva y que vivía junto a mi hijo Kilian en el sitio al que decidí llamar hogar.

* * *

 **Volveré a escudarme en que en algún lugar del mundo tiene que ser 31 de octubre aun pero sé que es mentira xD. De igual modo aquí está el epílogo.**

 **Debo ser sincera. Iba a ser mala y lo dejaría en tragedia, pero pudo el amor que le tengo a los dos como pareja y ahí los tienen, vivos y con un hijo pirata xD.**

 **Ok no. El nombre Kilian es una referencia a una serie que me gusta mucho "Once upon a time" donde Kilian es un pirata. De ahí el nombre y el chiste.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, como siempre no olviden dejarme que les pareció. Nos vemos en la siguiente historia!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
